Woven fabrics, such as cloths, exhibit properties that consumers, at least some consumers, would like to see in their non-woven fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products comprising such fibrous structures.
Numerous attempts have been made by formulators to achieve clothlike properties in non-woven fibrous structures, especially fibrous structures comprising pulp fibers. Such attempts have made progress, but consumers continue to have a need for non-woven fibrous structures that exhibit even more clothlike properties.
Accordingly, there exists a need for non-woven fibrous structures, especially pulp fiber-containing fibrous structures that exhibit clothlike properties, sanitary tissue products comprising such fibrous structures and processes for making such fibrous structures.